


The Morning Star's Lover *On Hiatus*

by Mikki_Impala



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Destiny, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Original Ficton, Original Story - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Impala/pseuds/Mikki_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST OR DISTRIBUTE THIS WORK.</p><p>Lucifer is the enemy, isn't he? Evil incarnate, set on tainting all human souls. Or at least thats what they teach you in church.<br/>Christie is a student and artist. She is journeying through life with her eyes half closed, but one day she meets a handsome stranger. Her life will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is un-beta'd for the moment and the updates will be slow at the moment.
> 
> I Had the Idea for the story after a rather deep conversation with a friend after watching supernatural a few years back, 'what if lucifer isn't evil like everyone thinks?', this year I finally sat down and finally began writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I look forward to your response. Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> ~ Mikki

At the Beginning of earths creation, in the glorious kingdom of heaven, there raged an epic battle between the Angels. This war began because of one particular Archangel, Lucifer, who refused to accept the Lord’s newest creation, mankind, as God’s equal, and decided to rebel. The fact God had ordered the angel’s to bow to Mankind and treat them as they would God outraged Lucifer to the point where he felt he could no longer follow his creator. However, Lucifer was not the only angel who decided to rebel. Once Lucifer had made his opinion clear many of the angels from all ranks of heaven decided to follow Lucifer’s lead and rebel against God, and so the war began.

Michael, Lucifer’s closest friend amongst the archangels was ashamed of Lucifer and his behaviour, so He turned to God in this time of need.

“My Lord, what can we do to repair the damage Lucifer has done? He has caused so many of our own have turned against you.” God gave Michael a sympathetic look as he spoke,

“Bring him to me and I shall bring an end to this all, He has only voiced his opinion, he has discovered the free will that resides in all of you but has chosen to follow the path so different from what I had originally planned for him. Michael, do not fret over this matter any longer. However, Remember that if need’s be you will have to be the one to destroy his life force and turn him to dust.”

With this Michael went to find Lucifer, looking at the destruction all around him he sighed, “Do you have any idea what you have done brother?” 

*****

Lucifer was in the far end of the heavens, the closest to earth with Amon, his right hand man, planning their next move against heaven and the other angels.

“Would Lilith be able to handle Haniel by herself? Or should I send Amy along with her?”

“Lilith? Needing help? Don’t make me laugh Amon! She can handle that damned guardian Haniel without Amy’s help!” Lucifer sneered at Amon, venom practically dripping off of his words. Amon glanced towards the map before him in an effort to not meet Lucifer’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean to offend her or you Lucifer, it’s just Haniel can’t be that easy to fool, otherwise he would not be the garden of the tree of life.”

“you have a point, but Amy is too delicate for this task, send Orias with Lilith instead...ah! We have company! Michael, my dear brother what brings you here?”

Michael stormed over to Lucifer, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

“Why Michael, what is the matter? You look so tense.”

“Don’t play nice with me Lucifer! I’m here in service to the creator, who wishes to talk with you.” Michael scoffed.

A sly smile crept upon Lucifer’s face. Amon raised an eye brow and addressed Michael,

“Brother, why does the lord wish to speak with Lucifer? Does he think he can change what has happened with words?” Michael narrowed his eyes as Amon spoke. He was angered by the fact his brother had made such a stupid mistake and was now lashing out at their father like the petualant child he had always been, But he was outraged by this lesser angel adressing him so informally. Yes in the eyes of theit creator they were all brothers and sisters but his true siblings were the rest or the arch angels, their shared their very essence, the others did not, at least not with them anyway.

“Never mind why Amon, I shall go with our  _dear_ brother to see our creator, after all this may be our last chance to try and settle this before we reach beyond the point of no return.” Michael's jaw stiffened as he grinded his teeth together before deciding there was no need to respond to Amon and flew off from the secluded grove and with that the sly smile that had crept onto Lucifer's face turned into a twisted smirk as followed Michael to God’s chamber in the high heavens.

*****

God was looking into the river of hope and surveying the book of destiny looking for an answer, a way to solve this issue of betrayal in the heavens. Then the answer struck him and he summoned Ariel, the Archangel who was in charge of protecting and nurturing the earth.

“My darling daughter of light, will you help me bring about peace?” At the resounding voice the young female angel glanced up, Ariel looked at her creator, her father, and smiled.

“Father, when have I ever refused you? Of course I will help you bring peace to our kingdom.” God raised the corner of his mouth in an effort to return her cheerful smile, of all his children she seemed to be the most at peace, the most balanced.

“Ariel, you are the one I have chosen to take care of the earth and the animals that dwell upon it. However, you must never interfere with the activity of humans unless I ask it of you. I need you to understand that no matter what they do, it is their job to find the light on their own and no one must intervene with their journey of discovery.” Ariel stared at her father with wonder and nodded her head quickley, trying to comprehend what he ment by finding the light. They were all aware of it, they all strived towards it. not that there was very many of them yet.

His first human creation Adam and his partner Eve had been ushered out of eden after they'd been coerced into eating from the tree of knowledge, luckily for them her fathers other creations had already begun to evolve into humans and they had settled in to share their knowledge of the creator and other things to their less intelligent cousins. They all praised Her father and wanted to be surrounded by his light and love, and so did their children.

“I understand Father.” Ariel agreed, but she was completely baffled by the request and was left to ponder over it alone as her father disappeared into his chamber.

*****

God had only just settled himself into his throne before Lucifer burst in with no paused to ask permisson. His arrogance practically rolled off him in waves.

“Hello creator! What is it you wish to discuss with me?” Lucifer asked, plastering a falsely sweet smile on his face.

“Lucifer, you have brought war into our kingdom of peace. What do you think your punishment should be?” God replied, speaking with a tone of inderference, refusing to be off put by Lucifer's blatant show of disrespect.

Lucifer gave his father a quizzical look, this was not at all what he had been expexting, to be berated, scolded or perhaps even disappointment, but not this calm display.

“Your letting me decide? Alright then, I think you should let me go free. Let me test your newest _creation_ to see if it really is worthy of all of your adoring love and affection!” Lucifer growled slightly as he mentioned Mankind, he interally scolded himself for letting his care free attitude slip.

“Jealous are we Lucifer? Have you forgotten my love is infinite and can be shared equally amongst all of my creations? As for your punishment you do have a choice, either be turned into dust and have your life force molded into somthing else. Or take command of the rebels you’ve created, leave _my_ kingdom and take residence in the depths of hell.”

Lucifer’s face drained of colour. Now this was really not what he had thought would happen, maybe banishment to earth, to be stripped of his wings or something similar, but definitely not to be tossed into the dark, to be banished from his Fathers light was never something that crossed his mind.

“You can’t be serious!? You’re going to cast us out into hell?! All of us!? Nothing can survive there! Nothing lives or grows there! All that is there is molten lava and burning pits of fire! ”

“YOU WILL TAKE RESIDENCE THERE IF YOU WISH TO LIVE!" God's voice thundered around the chamber, causing the room to shake slightly, "However, It is not as dismal their as you may believe. not true life can come into existance there, but dark, twisted things have moved there to live out there empty lives. and you will learn that it is not without order either. And I will let you have one thing that you have requested, you will be able to test the humans, to see if they are as unworthy as you think and if your proven right I shall put an end to them...and allow you to return. But if you are proven wrong then you will have to accept defeat, once and for all. You will have to do what I originally asked you to, watch over them and love them as I do.”

Lucifer reluctantly agreed to the terms of his punishment. He left the the warmth and light of his father's presence and took the rest of the fallen angels to Hell with him.

*****

Many years past and God bore witness to thousands of men and women fall into Lucifer’s traps. God offered Mankind a way out of their eternal damnation and used many prophets, from all of mankinds differing religions to teach them about the light, love and forgiveness. However, though many chose to follow his teachings, a few dark souls still fell into the temptations orcastrated by Lucifer. As more years past and as the earth progressed more, Mankind began to abuse the earth and each other as once again they  turned away from God’s light, only a handfull returning every so often to seek his forgiveness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST OR DISTRIBUTE THIS WORK.
> 
> Please leave some feedback! I love to know what others think!
> 
> ~ Mikki


	2. Christie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to our main character, Christie Anderson. a Glimpse into her life and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think christie is a relatable person, I have spent alot of time creating her and all of her quirks. I think she has a little more of me in her than I would of liked originally.
> 
> Let me know what you think of her, please!
> 
> ~ Mikki

It was a normal winter’s day in England. The weather was bleak, remainders of the snow from the previous week slowly melting away into nothing. The people on the streets were bustling around, getting back into the swing of everyday life. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, yet in heaven there was an aura of sorrow and despair. Angels were constantly watching over Mankind trying to prevent any unnatural disasters. Down in the dark depths of hell there was a sense of expectation and unusual smiling faces were everywhere you turned. Lucifer was sitting in his throne room gazing into a fiery pit through which he could see anyone, anywhere on earth at any time. The person on screen at that very moment was an average teenage girl but somehow she had gained the attention of both hell and heaven.

Christie was currently staring out of her classroom window at the green field crystallised by the melting snow and ice. “Christie Anderson! Will you please get back to work! Your finals are in a 3 months, you need to revise and catch up on the work you’ve missed out over the last week!” Christie’s head snapped around to the source of the voice, a small plump woman was standing beside her at her desk, her face slightly flushed with anger. “Sorry Miss Stanley, It won’t happen again.” With this the woman’s face returned to its normal pale state, “I hope so Christie, your one of the best pupils I’ve had to work with, your designs are very inspirational.” Christie smiled at Miss Stanley as she walked away and returned to sketching out her latest design. She hated having to stay behind after College in order to catch up on her work she’d missed the previous week due to the snow. After a few more minutes Christie was done with her work. She tossed her pens and pencils back into her pencil case, tucked her designs into her folder and pulled on her black jacket with the flame design up the back.

The jacket was her favourite piece of clothing, she wore it constantly. Christie was 5ft 4” and slim but curvy. She had jet black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She had earthly warm golden brown eyes and a fair complexion. Christie also had her ears pierced and always wore the same pair of earrings; a pair of wings, one black and one white. No one took any particular notice of Christie and that’s the way she like it. The few friends she had classed her as eccentric and unusual.  As Christie walked from College to the library she received odd looks from other students as she mimed along to her iPod. Once she entered the ‘great hall’ as she called it, she walked up pass the giant desk right through the wide, tall, tarnished bookcases to the very back of the library. Christie instantly found the Religious and Mythological section, Christie scanned every book until she found the two books full of the perfect research material for her ancient mythology essay; The Truth about the Gods of Religions and Angels: Divine Messengers and Ancient Healers.

Christie found her way back to the giant mahogany desk and waited for the skeleton-like librarian to address her, “Christie, more research material for English class?” Christie smiled at the tall deathly pale women “No Stephanie, This time it’s for Ancient Myth Class. A total time waster of a class but it’ll look good on my university application.” Stephanie grinned at Christie as she scanned the books barcodes and Christie’s Library Card. She placed the books neatly into a bag and handed them over to Christie, “Careful my dear, you may regret ever turning your nose up at that class. You never know what might happen in the future.” Christie just smiled at Stephanie once more and walked off back out onto the street, _that women gets stranger every time we talk_. After a short walk through the campus and up the hill Christie came to her house gate. Her family wasn’t rich, in fact they were pretty short on money at the moment but they had managed to keep hold of their Great-Aunt’s house.

It was a Plain brickwork house, with Ivy climbing the walls either side of the porch. It had two double bedrooms, both light and airy, her Mum and Dad’s room which part of the loft conversion and the family bathroom which was inbetween her room and her sister’s room. The down Stairs had a Good sized kitchen/Dining room and a nice spacious Living room. The front garden was very small with only two flower beds either side of the path, filled with marigold and lavender. The back garden was a decent size. It had and old willow tree growing in the back right hand corner of the garden and a flower bed filled with roses, violets, tulips and bluebells in the left hand corner.

The weather suddenly changed and rain began to pour from the heavens. Christie didn’t mind the rain or getting wet but she didn’t want to get wet today when she was so close to her front door. Christie sprinted up through the gate, pulled out her key and opened the door and stepped inside simultaneously. The door swung shut behind her closing with a bang.

 

“Mum, I’m back, what’s for dinner?” Christie called down the hallway into the kitchen.

“Christie, you’re back early. I thought you were going to the library. As for dinner we’re having spag bowl.” Allison was a very gentle woman. She was plump and had this amazing fiery red hair that fell down her back in curls.

“I only had to take out some book for a college project.” Christie entered the kitchen, “mmm…that smells good mum, where is Kat?” Allison turned towards Christie and the look on her mum’s face told her that she had should not of mentioned her little sister.

“That infuriating child came home an hour ago demanding money to go to some gig with her friend, Jade, tomorrow night. I said no but your father gave in instantly! He spoils her rotten!” Christie backed out of the kitchen as her mum returned to cooking only to have someone knock into her back.

“Kat! Don’t walk into people!” Christie rounded on her sister, annoyance written across her face.

“Christina, you should look where you’re going, you’re the one walking backwards.” Christie cringed at the use of her full name. Her sister knew exactly how to set her off.

She was a year older than Kat and their personalities were the exact opposite of each other. Physically, Kat was slightly shorter than Christie, slimmer too. She had short light brown hair and penetrating silvery blue eyes. Every time they spent more than 5 minutes together Kat would start pushing her buttons in order to get a rise out of her and once she had she'd run off to her room innocently.

“Katherine, you still have to give me back my paints. You’ve had them for a week.” Christie sighed with frustration.

“You’re using that to change the subject. And I don’t have them anymore. I put them back in your art box.” Kat smiled and walked back into the living room triumphantly.

 

Walking up the stairs always seemed to take too long in Christie’s opinion but she couldn’t avoid it. Once up the stairs Christie entered her bedroom and instantly fell on her bed. She found her life very mundane, very ordinary. Her daily routine consisted of college, coursework and a little friction with Kat. Christie wanted to do something with her life; she just didn’t know what it was she wanted to do. She moved to her desk and started on her final designs for her course work. Her fashion course seemed like a good idea and as much as she loved it she had just lost her enthusiasm over the year. Once she finished her mum called her name from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes mum?!” Christie shouted back.

“Dinners on the table, hurry up or it will get cold”

Christie hurried out of her room and down the stars. Dinner was always filled with conversation between her dad, mum and Kat, Christie never really joined in their pointless chatter about what boys Kat liked or how extremely boring her parents days had been. However, her dad always tried to get her to participate in the conversations and today was no exception,

“how was college today Christie?” he asked while shoving a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. Christie looked at him. Her dad was an average middle aged man, his dark hair greying just behind his ears, his blue eyes still sparkled but they were dulling with his age. She missed how alive his eyes seemed when she was younger. The way they glistened with pride whenever he spoke to her. Christie realised she'd been staring and he was still waiting on her reply,

“The same as it was the last time you asked, hard work and tiring.”

“Why don’t you ever answer properly Christie? Don’t you like talking to your dad anymore? You were such a daddy’s girl when you were younger.” As he spoke he seemed to deflate and Christie automatically regretted being so cold towards him.

“Sorry dad, I guess I’m wearing myself out of late.” He just looked at her for a minute and then returned to eating. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. After Diner Christie returned to her room and sat back down at her desk and started to read the books she’d taken out of the library to use as research for her mythology essay.

When Christie next glanced at her clock it read _00:30_.

“Oh crap!” With a hefty sigh she left the books jumbled on her desk and rushed changing into her pyjamas. Once she turnt the lights off she dived into bed, and as soon as her head hit her pillow she was out like a light. Again she dreamt the dream about a man she’d never met. He was stood under a tree watching the sun set waiting for her to arrive. Christie would walk up to stand beside him and reach for his hand. He'd then turned and smile at her, dip down to her ear and whisper the strangest thing, 'do you believe in god and the devil?' And as always, as she went to answer he would disappear instantly.

Christie was baptised in the roman catholic church, had received her first holy communion and her confirmation, she chose Maria as her confirmation name, but Christie had never truly been able to follow her faith blindly and questioned practically every priest she had ever met about all the contradictions and abnormalities found in the bible. Christie most definitely believes in God and therefore she believes in the devil as all things in nature must retain a balance, so there must good _and_ evil to keep that balance.

 *****

At six am Christie’s alarm began to loudly bounce about her room signalling for her to wake up. Slowly she dragged herself from her bed and turned the alarm off. Dragging her feet she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her. Once washed and dried she tugged on her leggings and shimmied into her little gothic dress. Christie glanced at her clock once more to read 7:30 in bold red numbers, only an hour and a half spent getting ready, not bad at all. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen to make herself some cereal. Once she’d finished eating she heard the shrill voice of Kate declaring “It’s finally Saturday!” as she leapt down the stairs. Christie rolled her eyes at her sister’s behaviour, how could someone be so hyper first thing in the morning? She then began collecting her sketch book, pencils, keys and phone placing them neatly into different departments of her satchel.

“I’m heading out; I’ll be back around 3, bye!” Christie called up the stairs hoping someone would take note.

Plugging her headphones into her iPod and her ears she headed out of the house and began the long journey into London’s Camden town market. Walking along the street to the train station Christie bobbed her head in time to the music pulsing through her ears. Once on the train Christie started planning out where and what she would sketch today. The train journey was rather quick and the only disturbance was an old drunk walking through the train carriage she was on, he didn’t start on her but the smell was horrid. An hour later and she was sitting by the river band in Camden market with her sketch book in her lap as she sketched the scene on the other side of the river bank, capturing the scenery and more importantly the face of the people passing by. She loved to study the way the sun hit their features and seemed to reflect everyone’s light moods and smiles and the giggled and laughed with their friends. As she sketched more and more people who passed the page filled and by the time she was finished it looked like an old sepia toned picture. Christie felt truly alive when she sketched, all her stress would melt away and she became at peace with herself once again. She started to sketch the people sitting on other side of the river bank, making notes of different shaped eyes and noses. She did three separate pages of just facial features and 2 completed head sketches.

When finished Christie flicked through the images and found that one subject was more detailed and life like, she'd even used him to repeatedly when doing her reature sketches. Looking back up, she scanned the bank until she located him once more. This time she studied him properly, his hair wasn’t black as she first thought but a very dark brown, when the sun hit his hair had a coppery glow. His nose was almost perfectly straight and was in perfect balance with his other features. His jaw was masculine, strong but not too wide and his eyes…they were perfect. The way the dark rim of his iris melted into a light sea green-blue and his pupil was surrounded in a small circle of molten gold. His lips were thin but plump and the corners were raised slightly in a small smile. Christie sighed out loud, taken in by his extreme good looks, this guy's face almost fit the golden ratio perfectly.

Christie suddenly realised she was openly staring right at him and as she quickly averted her gaze, hoping to God that he hadn’t noticed, she could have sworn she heard him stifle a laugh. Her face turned bright red. Once Christie finally plucked up the courage to look at him once again she was greeted by an empty space where hehad been seated. Her eyes searched for him along the entire river bank and her heart sank slightly as she realised he’d gone. Christie sighed again and placed her sketch pad back into her satchel and pulled her iPod out of her pocket to flick through songs. After she’d selected her ‘young’ playlist and music began to fill her ears, replacing all thoughts of the man from her sketches, she started on her journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST OR DISTRIBUTE THIS WORK.
> 
> Please leave some feedback! I love to know what others think!
> 
> ~ Mikki


	3. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Amon have a disagreement and Ariel is rather pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here was a little insight into the workings of hell in my fictional universe and as you can tell Amon is currently set to be my main antagonist but that may change.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I love feedback so please leave a comment and feel free to favorite and leave kudos!
> 
> ~ Mikki

Many people humans have different beliefs, mainly whether God, heaven, purgatory and hell even exist. With the varying religions currently and the ones that have died out in the millennia gone past it's no wonder why. But a lot of people choose to believe in at least a form of god and a version of heaven, although they then choose to disregard hell entirely.

The truth is that there is no Hell. Well no single hell like most religions would have you believe. The Ancient Greeks came closest with their interpretation of the underworld and its three planes.

The underworld is split into 5 planes, one is only technically within the realm, it lays just on the border and acts as a boundary between hell, earth and heaven, You may now it as purgatory, the first plane. The second is where the fallen and demons roam, it's a vast place, never ending it sometimes seems, it's divided into 7 'capitals' each controlled by one of the 7 princes, Lucifer and Amon being among them. The 3rd is a place for the souls that have served their sentences and endured their fates, it is not possible for them to be absolved of their sins but since they have atoned they are allowed to interact with the demons and fallen as servants and workers. The 4th is for those souls that are currently serving out their sentences and the 5th plane is for those that can never atone for their sins, the ones that shall receive the worst of tortures and torments. But do not be fooled just because a few souls manage to carry out their initial sentences doesn’t mean they go unpunished for the rest of eternity, just because they no longer endure torture does not mean their souls are at peace or able to rest.

 Lucifer’s palace is a grand thing to behold, gothic architecture and gigantic rooms with obnoxiously high ceilings. It was here that Amon had spent hours of his time pacing outside of Lucifer’s personal chambers, awaiting his return from earth.

 

“Where is he!? I’ve been here for hours and he still has yet to return!” Steps echoed through the hall behind Amon and soon a silky voice berated him.

 

“Calm down Amon, you’ll do yourself an injury.” As Lucifer swept past him Amon growled, his more demonic features shifting into place distorting his once angelic face. Lucifer fought off a smirk as he unlocked the door to his chambers; He swept them open and marched into his personal sitting room, Practically diving onto the sofa before motioning for Amon to enter. Once they were both situated in the room Lucifer’s face finally broke out into a ridiculously wide grin.

“I’ve found her! I’ve finally found her!” Lucifer exclaimed joyfully. Shock filtered across Amon's face for the briefest of moments before his eyes narrowed. He pushed his reply through gritted teeth towards his friend,

 “You risked going up there for that!? You know the punishment you would receive if you had been caught by one of those angels!” Amon was struggling not to reach out and throttle the damn fool.

“Amon! I am not so foolish to let myself be caught! Besides, we were never forbidden from walking on the surface of earth, just from entering heaven.” Lucifer's joy had fled and his features were now hard and cold. He cleared his throat, a mild effort to control his rage. “And of course I'd risk it in order to find that human girl; after all of the effort we put in to find out what He was planning, the only information we managed to gather was that this Girl is somehow key to whatever it is those self-appreciating prats are up to.” He pause briefly to sip some of the whiskey he had poured himself whilst firing back at Amon.

 "And besides how else was I supposed to get her attention?" It took Amon a few moments to register what had just fallen out of his friend’s mouth.

 “You let her see you?” As Lucifer nodded Amon’s jaw fell open,

“What in all of creation were you thinking Lucifer!? How stupid can you be!?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes and turned to face Amon, his gaze burning with unconcealed rage, his feature twisting into a snarl.

 “Amon, Don’t forget your place. We may be friends but I do not have to answer to you or anyone else for that matter.” His voice was eerily calm despite the monstrous way he had contorted his face as he spoke, his wings rustling against his back threating to expand.

 “Do not make the same mistake as Orias and question my authority. Remember how crucial this girl will become to us in the future in order to blow up any hope that heaven has of subduing us. Now leave me to rest.”

Amon hesitated, contemplating whether or not to leave his only confidant before managing to reconcile. Deciding against it he clenched his jaw tightening, grinding his back teeth slightly, turned sharply on the heel of his foot and stormed out of Lucifer’s chambers, slamming the door closed behind him. Amon did remember how crucial this girl was, but if Lucifer faltered and let this mere human into his cold heart, instead of the other way around, it would ruin everything they had spent the last few eons working on. “I have to put a stop to this” Amon grumbled as he stormed through the corridors to his chambers.

Back in his room Lucifer lay on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of the day’s events. He hadn’t expected the girl to be so attractive. Her reaction upon seeing him was spectacular, her eyes wide and mouth slack. The way her eyes kept fliting between him and her sketch pad had made it apparent she was sketching him but it was what he saw in her eyes that had caught him of guard. He saw her attraction to him and maybe a hint of lust but he was used to that reaction, so it wasn't that it was as if she could she right through him and into his black and twisted soul that had him flummoxed.

“The poor girl doesn’t have an inkling of what fate has in store for her.” Lucifer whispered to his self as if it he hoped it would somehow carry a warning to her. Lucifer’s fascination with the girl grew with each moment he spent thinking about her.

 *****

Meanwhile, in heaven, Ariel was pondering over how to tackle the newest development in her plan, she'd have to confer with the fates once more. They never seemed to give her the information she needed properly. They were always talking in riddles, the crone was the worst of the three, at least the mother and the maiden tried to be as straight forward as they could.

The fates were created to organise and prophesise the varied choices each individual would have to make and what path it would send them down. God had given humanity free will but he still had plans for every one of their lives and by having the fates keeping an eye on things it made things easier to manage, for every wrong decision made The Almighty would try to place an opportunity for amendment. 

Just after the war of the heavens, once Lucifer had been cast out, Ariel was made privy to the secret that the fates also kept record of the angels life paths. She was then tasked with helping the Creator try to guide Lucifer into fulfilling his destiny. At first she was hesitant, the idea of helping Luc after all the turmoil he'd inflicted was absurd but God had asked her personally. Now, eons down the line, Ariel was glad to be the guiding hand to bring his destiny to fruition.

Ariel had spent the past eighteen years watching over Christie trying to make sure that she would be able to handle whatever task the fates had in store for her. She knew that this young human girl would play a part in what was to come but was still unsure exactly what would be asked of Christie. She hoped no harm would befall her, She become quite attached to the human after spending so much time watching over her, even before her soul had been born unto a human vessel.

Ariel smiled, Christie had become a fine young woman but now she'd be subject to a lot of changes and her whole view of the world would be turned on its head, the poor thing. "Oh, I do hope he doesn't taint you're innocent soul Christie..." Ariel let out a forlorn sigh and ran her fingertips of the image of the girl in the vision pool she was resting by before gracefully rising from her perch in order to seek out the fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY, ALL CHARACTERS AND COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO ME. PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST OR DISTRIBUTE THIS WORK.
> 
> Please leave some feedback! I love to know what others think!
> 
> ~ Mikki


End file.
